


amidst the smoke

by starrysteel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU: Historical, Alternate Universe - Historical, Day 2, First Impressions, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Travel, Victuuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysteel/pseuds/starrysteel
Summary: in a world where Yuuri Katsuki is just another intelligent businessman, yet among his likewise peers feels desolate, a new encounter causes an unusual stir on his normal routine. while he thought he would always be alone, there are always surprises when it comes to a certain beautiful stranger.





	

Yuuri pulled his battered suitcase off the rack from above his head, the constant shifting of the train coming slowly to a crawl. Sliding on his velvet black gloves, the man sighed in displeasure as he hurried to disembark the locomotive. 

Steam and exhaust filled the bustling train station that was filled with men, women and children alike. They rushed with intent upon their faces to either board or to leave the crowd covered with such a suffocating musk. 

Patent shoes hitting the track side platform, Yuuri adjusted the tie pulled loosely around his neck. The man wore a simple navy set of both coat and trousers. Among the other wealthy businessmen of similar social class, Yuuri looked all the same. However, within the midst of himself, Yuuri was in fact alone surrounded by his intelligent peers. 

It wasn't that he didn't fit the stereotype or didn't meet the requirements of such a prestigious class. No, to the eyes of others, Yuuri was incredibly successful and altogether well rounded. A pristine example among his flourished peers. This is how it had always been, yet Yuuri didn't feel like he could truly connect with any of them. He was surrounded by what was supposed to be the best of the best yet he wasn't at all breathing in the same air. This feeling of displacement had always burdened Yuuri like a boulder that he couldn't escape from under ever since he could understand such emotions. It had always been like that and as far as he knew, it was hopeless to keep trying. Yuuri would always be like this. 

That was until he saw the very being that would cause his life to spin and shift unlike anything he had ever imagined.

Yuuri used his gloved hands to cover his mouth from breathing in any of the dirty fumes. Among the crowd, he felt nauseating confinement and eagerly seeked to find a way out of the blur of people. There were so many bodies, so many bags and such a thickness of exhaust. So....much..smoke..

In a startled loss of composition, Yuuri suddenly had immense trouble breathing and with every blink his vision seemed to grow even warier. The heaviness in his head challenged the man's limits and before he could get himself out from the crowd, Yuuri's vision grew black and his muscles spasmed as he collapsed. He hardly noticed his impact on a firm body in front of him.

"воах!" 

A set of arms caught Yuuri as he fainted due to the intense fumes of the station. 

"Эй ты в порядке?"

Yuuri could barely register the sounds around him as the station grew distant and instead only felt the soft brush of a breath a few inches away- a husky masculine voice speaking an unknown language. German maybe? Russian?

The foreign man continued his attempt of bringing Yuuri to consciousness. Having no luck in the small space the crowd had cleared out with spite, the almost unconscious man felt himself being picked up and carried away like a newly wed bride out of the pack of people. 

Yuuri tensed at the touch but couldn't muster the energy to move. Did he desire to push away? No, however strange this man was treating him, Yuuri knew he didn't feel such impulse to leave the arms of the mysterious stranger. And so he waited as his savior carried him out of the crowd and into a nearly vacant walkway, his eyes still shut from the raging pain. 

The air was musky and damp, the floor scattered with hastily dropped trash. It wasn't at all a pleasant place and Yuuri couldn't help but feel uncomfortable when the arms sat him down on the cold concrete.

Yuuri squirmed and tried to stand, but his muscles still felt dormant. 

"Please don't overdo yourself it will be okay."

The black haired boy put all his energy into opening his eyes and when he did he felt his mouth hang slightly open. 

In front of him was the most beautiful man that Yuuri had ever seen- the stranger had almost luminescent fair skin, high cheekbones, long silver hair and the most intense blue eyes to have ever gazed his way. Yuuri sat placid with little words and little movement, clearly worrying the beauty of a man.

"Are you alright?"

He spoke again and this time Yuuri clearly recognized a thick Russian accent he had been too off guard to catch before. His very heart beat quicker as he head it. 

Realizing quickly that he hadn't responded, Yuuri slightly nodded, not wanting to upset his painful headache more. 

The stranger smiled, and wow was the smaller man awestruck. 

"I am sorry I carried you here, I thought it might be best for now."

Yuuri was still in admiration of the Russian but he knew his noticeable silence shouldn't last this long.

"No No, I'm sorry for falling on you."

His eyes lit up as if he had heard life awakening news. 

"It is not your fault! Please do not worry about it. Getting you away from there was the least I could do."

The corners of his mouth quirked up again and Yuuri melted seeing his vibrant white teeth together with such a warm smile. Briefly, the man looked bashful and lowered his head as a dusty rose slightly tinted his porcelain cheeks. 

"U-um I have fits of fear too. I presumed getting you somewhere quiet would help."

Yuuri felt touched at the honesty of his acquaintance and he smiled at the stranger. 

"It did thank you very much."

Yuuri felt elated to speak to this man, it was so surreal to feel a conjured up feeling he had long since lost hope in. 

"M-my name is Katsuki. Yuuri Katsuki."

Sticking his hand out, at first the stranger only stared at it and quickly Yuuri grew insecure. But the other man seemed to be in shock and in no time he quickly clasped the other's hand with a firm grip that somehow gave Yuuri utmost comfort. 

"Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov."

Yuuri was stunned to hear such a unique name but reveled in the sound of it's syllables with the accent.

The two smiled at each other, excitement mirroring into the other's eyes- a newfound sense of curiosity within a dull routine that neither could have expected.


End file.
